Of Stars and Saviors
by Corlee
Summary: Upon being captured by the Royal Guard, notorious cyborg-pirate Captain Killian Jones makes a bargain to aid the King & Queen in search of their lost daughter, Emma. Upon sailing the galaxy, Killian's search takes a turn when Princess Emma, now turned pirate herself, leaves them stranded among the stars with an old enemy on their tail.
1. Chapter 1

The night was still, the only sounds in the port were of deep exhalations and shuffled feet. Captain Killian Jones stared up at the stars, watching as each one dimmed and burned, calling his name in shining patterns. Being stranded on Planet 1.51.23, or "The Enchanted Forest" as was its ancient moniker, with the _Jolly Roger_ in disrepair was disheartening to say the least. He had missed the wind in the sails, the light of distant planets bringing promises of adventure. He had taken up a close ear at the tavern the past few days and had learned from drunken guards that the Queen's ship, _The Maiden_, would be free of watchers on the full moon due to an event at the palace. He had quickly gathered up his crew and snuck out to the docks, keeping watch for a few short hours to make sure no bodies were in sight. It was late into the night now and Killian closed his eyes to take in a breath.

He flexed the fingers in his left hand as he opened his eyes again and peered over the stone wall of the dock. They still felt heavy and strange. The gears inside groaned in a soft, high-pitched whistle but he felt every click of the appendage. It had been a year since the run in with _him_. Revenge had filled his heart and kept him from sleeping. He would often wake with sweat on his brow and nightmarish visions frozen on the back of his eyelids. He would forget about his stolen hand for a fleeting moment before he touched his forehead and felt the alarming cold of metal. It frightened him, made him angry, made him into something that he wasn't necessarily proud of. The terror kept him motivated, the rum kept him from dwelling, his ship kept him functioning. She was his home and he would keep her running for as long as he could.

"Captain...now?"

Killian rolled his eyes and grabbed Smee by the collar of his ragged shirt. He brought him up to his eye level and sneered. "Smee, if you ask me again, I swear by all the gods, I will drop you at the farthest port in the galaxy with just that cap of yours. I will let you know when we are ready, do you understand me?" Smee gulped and nodded emphatically. Without letting him go, Killian peered over the wall again, searching the perimeter. He lowered his head in annoyment. "Now, we're ready." Smee passed on the word to the men down the line of the wall. They followed Captain Jones as he hopped over the wall and walked low to the ship fifty paces down the dock. He stopped in front of the hull and admired _The Maiden_ as she swayed in the night. She was made of the best wood and metal, heavy duty but light as sails on the mast were tied down, aching for freedom. A large bust of the Queen hung under the bowport, a delicate arm with an apple in hand reaching out to the stars. She certainly wasn't the _Jolly Roger_ but she held treasures of her own. He motioned for Smee to stay and keep watch as he started climbing the ladder up to starboard.

The winds whipped across Killian's body, the cold loosening up the metal in his hand. His nerves were turning into excitement, the thrill of piracy filling his veins. He swung onto the deck, the fresh polished wood and metal of the ship moaning softly under his feet. The stars hung above like a canopy of trees, the ports of entry floating about two miles above them. The crew followed suit, searching the deck and pocketing anything useful that could get the _Jolly Roger_ running again. Killian, however, was looking for other important things he had heard about from whispers in the tavern.

Finding the entrance to the decks below, he weaved through the narrow walls until he found the Captain's Quarters. The room was much grander than his own, with a large mahogany desk and bay window that looked over the stern. A clear glass table that kept the cartography hologram stood in the middle of the room, a green stand-by light slowly pulsing. The smell of the electronics were quickly drowned out by the musty smell of old books covering the shelves. It surprised Killian-naval crews hadn't used handwritten or printed materials for almost a hundred years now-but he smiled at the nostalgia. Liam had read to him from old books when he was a child, a young apprentice on the _Jewel of the Realm_. Killian shook the memory away, pushing it to the back of his mind. He didn't need any distractions tonight. He reached inside his coat pocket for his telescope.

Without pulling the length of the main tube out, he held it to his eye and pressed the electronic trigger on the side. A blue light flooded from the glass, its bands searching around the room for treasured material. The light danced around him while he looked on his own, finally resting under the wood of the bay window.

"No need to hide any longer, love," he whispered as he threw the cushions onto the floor. His metal hand pulled apart the wood from the planks, splintering it into pieces. He wasn't quite used to the strength of it yet. He looked in the hidden compartment and smiled. A dim, red light cast shadows under his eyes. The color snuck out through the cracks of a metal box carrying the royal insignia. He snickered, reaching for the box with his good hand.

The cold feel of metal to the back of his head and the sudden whirring of a laser rifle made him freeze. "Well, well, if it isn't Captain Jones...so very nice to see you again."

Killian stood up, a disappointment clearly on his face but he dared not show it. He turned around slowly, looking the man in the eye and gave a sly smile. "My dearest Colonel, the pleasure is all mine."

"There's a nice warrant out for your arrest, Jones. Why in all of the galaxies would you want to trespass on the Queen's ship?"

Killian shrugged with feigned nonchalance. "I'm an admirer of a good intergalactic ship, Colonel. Just simply taking in the-" He stared at the cushions that surrounded his feet. "-interior decor."

The Colonel sneered and pulled out a small metal ball from his coat pocket. Once triggered, the metal would expand into handcuffs. "Hands," he motioned. Killian stuck them out in front of him-one flesh, the other metal cast in shining silver. "Good gods, the notorious Captain Jones...a _cyborg_ now?" He laughed at him, spit falling into Killian's face. Another high-pitched hum filled the room, this time coming from Killian's hand. He snatched the Colonel's rifle and held it to the side, the power from the appendage short-circuiting the gun and tasering the Colonel in the process. He hit the floor, his head landing on a cushion. "Gods, I hate that word." He turned for the box again, lifting it from the compartment and stepped over the Colonel's body on the way out."Until next time, Colonel." He could hear scuffling now-the sounds of blasters firing into the wood, the familiar clang of sword and the thumps of bodies as they hit the deck. Killian walked quietly through the passageways searching for another exit out of the brig but coming up short. He reached for his own sword to join in the fight but stopped when silence hit the decks like the aftermath of a storm.

He took cautious steps up to the main deck and stayed in the shadows. Most of his crew were sitting with cuffs around their hands, a couple splayed on the deck with empty eyes. Killian cursed under his breath. From the corner, he saw Smee's red cap, a splash of color in the moonlight. A crop of palace guards paced back and forth, standing watch and waiting. Waiting for him. He let out a big sigh, hearing shuffling in the distance behind him. The Colonel would surely be getting up at any moment and he'd be trapped. Killian searched around the entry, his eyes finally landing at his feet. He stepped down from the stairs and kneeled down, the robotic hand touching the wood. He couldn't feel sensations there any more but he felt something more-the feeling of empty space underneath the planks. He smiled, ripping it open. The hand did not lie, that he could appreciate. He placed the metal box inside and pressed down on the plank again, sealing it tighter than it had been. With a long breath and a final foot press, he walked up the steps and made his way up the deck.

All rifles pointed squarely at him upon his arrival. "Good evening to you, mates. How goes it?" Half of the guards were cyborgs themselves, glistening metal and robotic eyes flashing in the moonlight. Killian felt disgusted, his own hand flexing and stretching the bolts. Plans began rapidly calculating in his head.

"Captain Killian Jones, you are trespassing onto royal property and attempting to commandeer the Queen's ship. By order of Queen Snow, you and your crew are to be taken into custody and appear before the court. Will you come peacefully?"

"Gentlemen, despite what this looks like, my men were acting under my direction. I am the one to blame and I will offer myself willingly should you let them go."

"And what makes you think we'd do that, pirate?" one of the guards spat.

"Because I have something that the Queen wants...the whereabouts of the Lost Princess." The men slowly lowered their guns at the words, the androids still positioned with their heavy fire. Killian rubbed his finger and thumb together and began pacing on the deck. He got Smee's curious glance and smiled with dubious intention. "Let my crew go and I will be happy to speak the details with the King and Queen myself." He placed his hand at his side, using two fingers to motion a person walking up the steps. He motioned with a subtle nod to the entrance of the cabin and Smee gave his acknowledgment.

The Colonel barged up the steps in disarray, the threads of his coat still emitting sparks of voltage. "Arrest this man! He has assaulted an officer of the Royal Guard. He-"

"Sir, he says he knows where the Lost Princess is," a lieutenant interrupted.

The Colonel looked up at Killian, then back down at his hand. Killian felt a rush of embarrassment strike his face but he stood his ground. "What do you say, Colonel? My help for my freed crew?"

The Colonel brushed his coat sleeves and looked at Killian with consternation. "This is nothing to joke about, Captain Jones. You know what this will mean to the Kingdom. And what it will mean to you should you be providing a falsehood."

"I'm well aware, Colonel. And I plan on delivering. You can keep your guards here if you would like-make sure my men don't _step_ out of place." He looked at Smee with his emphasis, then back to the Colonel with a reassured nod.

"A cyborg pirate...what in the gods' names would make you think they'd believe you?"

Killian pushed the rage down into his stomach. There it would remain until a flask of rum could mask it again. Instead, he smiled, pushing out his hands for the cuffs. The Colonel, apprehensive now, took out the metal ball again and tapped it on Killian's arm. Immediately, the ball expanded and placed two tightly bound metal cuffs around his wrists, the alloy clinking together like chimes against his left hand. "I've got enough charm for Queen Snow, dear Colonel, don't you fret about that."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delayed update...was off getting married! Updates should be much more frequent now, thank you for the patience! Any good feedback to keep this going would be awesome. Enjoy! :)

-/-

Killian had vastly underestimated Queen Snow and King David's patience.

He stood there, a guard on each arm, with stares of concern bearing down on him. It cut through his chest in a way he didn't think was possible again, glances of utter disappointment. It chilled him, settled down in the depths of his marrow and machinery.

"Captain Killian Jones," Snow said, her voice still a melody through the consternation. "We heard that upon your arrest that you had news pertaining to our daughter. Is this true?"

"It is, your Majesty. I had heard of a young Princess taken by _The Black Swan_."

Snow looked over at David, a deep sadness in her eyes. Killian was all too familiar with it. David squeezed her hand and returned to Killian. "Do you know where their ship is currently stationed?"

"I have some ideas, there are a couple of planets nearby that pirates are often plundering. I had previously tracked _The Black Swan_ so I have some saved coordinates back on my ship."

"Would you be able to retrieve these to us?"

Killian laughed softly at this. He bit his lip and cocked his eyebrow at David. "Your Majesty, with all due respect, you are much better off if I go in search of the Princess myself."

It was David's turn to laugh. He stood from his throne and walked down to him, his crown shimmering in the sunrise coming in from behind him. He looked down at Killian's bionic hand and Killian made a fist in response as if he could hide the shining digits. "How could we possibly trust you? How can we be assured that you would even come back?"

"You think if I find the princess that I would want that lass hanging around the likes of me and my crew? Certainly not a place for a young lady. That aside, I think a bargain could be made, Your Majesty. A clean slate for me and my crew...and 10,000 silvs."

David's eyes widened. "Who are you to be making these demands, _pirate_-"

"Done." Killian looked behind David to Snow. She had stood from the throne, an ethereal grace washing over her. She stepped down and placed a hand on David's shoulder. She gave him a comforting smile and he returned it, reigning in the outrage over the request. Ten thousand silvs was a large amount of money but Killian had plans for it. "Captain Jones, should you find our daughter and bring her home, you and your men will be granted clearance of all crimes and 10,000 silvs. She is worth much more." Killian bowed his head in the awkward silence.

"There is one other request. My ship needs repairs. My crew will need supplies to get her into sailing condition again."

"Whatever you need," David replied quickly. "I have two men that will escort you back to port. They'll arrange for the repairs and escort you on your journey."

"Aye, it's a deal then."

"And Jones?"

Killian's eyes perked up in sarcasm, trying to be on his best behavior. "Yes, your Highness?"

"Should you find our daughter and you try anything out of sorts, my men will inform me and I _will _make you pay. Do you understand?"

"David!" Snow blurted, stepping in front of him. She grabbed Killian's hand and squeezed it gently in hers. With a smile, she simply added, "We'll _both_ make you pay." Killian's pupils widened just slightly at her gentle aggression but he appreciated the threat nonetheless.

-/-

Killian couldn't help but be a tad bit embarrassed as the guards walked him down the port to _The Jolly Roger_ in handcuffs. The mild feeling of ridicule dissipated as soon as he saw his ship. It had not only been repaired but appeared to glisten like new. The mixture of metal and wooden planks was polished to perfection, the barnacles of stardust on the bow completely removed. If the outside was any indication, the engines and boosters in the hull would surely make any other Captain in the universe envious. Killian's smile seemed to light up the entire galaxy with the newfound prospect of further adventures.

The guards walked him onto the ship and released the cuffs with a snap. Two of them left, another two remained, looking rather annoyed. "Well now, since we've gotten those unpleasantries out of the way gentlemen, welcome aboard. I'm sure my men will treat you with the utmost courtesy." He feigned a bow, Smee and his crew snickering behind him. The two guards remained stiff and unwavering. "At ease, boys. If you're going to be on my ship, you could at least loosen up a bit." He waved his fingers in a quick beckon. "Names, if you please."

They both released the tension in their shoulders, their eyes wandering around _The Jolly Roger_, admiring its new and improved style. The older one spoke first, his eyes finally meeting Killian's. He was used to being in charge, something that was going to be hard to relinquish the next few days. "Robin Hood. This is my second in command, Will Scarlet."

In a very non-military fashion, Will perked his chin up in that casual man-to-man meeting gesture. Robin saw it immediately and smacked his heavy arm across Will's chest. "Oi! I forgot, mate. No need to crush me ribs."

"As you can see, Will is new to the establishment, has yet to learn proper manners."

Will rolled his eyes but regained his military stance to ease his superior officer. "My apologies for my rudeness, Captain." He bit the inside of his cheek, obviously not amused.

Killian smirked, appreciative of the dynamic. "Oh, I'm sure we'll get along just famously, gentlemen." He raised his hand slightly behind him, letting out a loud snap. Smee promptly appeared, awaiting orders. "Smee will kindly show you to your quarters. We'll be departing within the half-hour." They both nodded and Smee let them proceed down the stairwell to the hold below. "Smee, a moment."

"Yes, Captain," he immediately stammered.

"I hope that you have secured the _cargo_?"

At this, Smee smiled with pride. "Yes, Captain, safe in your quarters as requested."

Killian patted him on the back, the metal of his arm heavy on Smee's shoulders, the folds softly clanging like the whisper of a soft steel drum. "Excellent work, Smee. Ready the men and start up the thrusters." Shouts and calls echoed across the decks, men scuttling around Killian as he made his way to the helm. He rubbed his hand along the polished wood, the curves of the handles still fitting him-smooth on one side from maneuvering with his right hand, splintered and uneven from the left. He looked up at the stars above him, monitoring the slight movements of stars and ships in the distance, plotting out pathways that were memorized in the folds of his brain. He could navigate blindly if had to-he had surrendered to the universe for sometime now and trusted the clouds, the gas, the fire and ice to take him where he was meant to go.

He felt the rumble of thrusters beneath his feet, the yells of his crew a chaotic symphony. He felt it in chest, his cold heart echoing the rhythm. For a brief moment, he recalled Milah-her fearlessness to call out the orders herself, the look of adventure in her eyes as they set sail for a new planet-but he pushed it back down into the pit of his stomach where the acid would ultimately burn the thought away with the help of a little rum.

He pressed a button on the helm causing a holographic map to appear in front of him. He reached inside, moving around the glowing bulbs of destinations, making room for passageways and paths. He found a small, purple bulb in the space of unknown and smiled. "Chart course," he told the map. The hologram illuminated brightly, rewinding back to his current position. _The Black Swan _would be his soon enough and then his freedom. He laughed at the prospect-he still had hope in that chilled body of his-and spun the helm to loosen the _Jolly_ up. "Let's set sail, boys! We've got quite the journey ahead!"


	3. Chapter 3

The dreams always started out the same, when he fell to sleep enough to dream that is.

A woman-_it was always a woman wasn't it?_-stood in front of him with the glowing heart in her hand, his chest feeling empty and cold. The pulsing light created halos around her fingertips, the skin of her hands caked with dirt and dried blood. He couldn't make out the exact features of her face but knew that she had cheekbones for days and a line of worry across her brow that made him colder still.

"Don't do it!" He yelled out into the void, the familiar flap of sails echoing wildly all around him.

Cosmic storm.

Stars and lightning swirled in the air, gases swimming and combusting around him. The planks under his feet shook but he couldn't move. The woman held the heart out over the edge, never a word or note of apprehension. The yells of his crew floated back and forth, some abandoning ship, some running down to the quarters below. He found that he was powerless to move, instead stretching his arm out in a wild plea. He heard-no, _felt _deep in his lungs-a shared exhalation of shaken nerves right before the woman opened up her hand and the light of the heart fell deep into the forgotten folds of space.

-/-

Killian was used to the hollow feeling by now. He didn't wake up with a start anymore. Now his eyelids fluttered open like petals, no surprise behind them, just a natural wake to the winter of sleep. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he hated it. He greatly admired the element of surprise. He let out a heavy sigh and muttered loudly, "Jolly, time, please." A hologram appeared in front of him with a sundial, showing that it was well into the morning back in the Enchanted Forest and in a few short hours, they'd be reaching the potential shelter spot of _The Black Swan_. He swiped at the hologram, pixels disintegrating around his arm like sand. He threw his legs over the side of his bed and clutched his forehead. The pulsing between his temples was sending his body into a frenzied ache.

Once the adrenaline died down, he was surprised to find the pulse still echoing in the room. He jumped from the edge of the bed at the realization that the box from _The Maiden_ was available for him. He walked over to the bookshelf on the east wall and carefully tilted a favorite book of Liam's when he was a captain long ago-_To The Locker and Back: The Wayward Tales of Davy Jones_, he was always quite the cynic-opening up a hologram asking for his voice authenticity.

"Killian Jones," he spoke with annoyance, his voice still gargled with sleep.

_I do not recognize that command. Please repeat._

"Oi, this bloody thing," he mumbled, then clearer-"Killian Jones."

_Thank you, Captain._

The shelf swung open to a small closet, shelves lined with antique boxes and trunks, all of his brother's old books that he couldn't bear to part with.. Liam's sextant hung in the corner and next to it, a small music box with a man and woman waltzing. While the other pieces in the closet clung to a coating of dust, the sextant and music box were polished and bright, the warmth of his fingertips still lingering on the metal. He passed them over with just a quick glance and found the box from _The Maiden_ in the corner. The weariness of the morning melted off his shoulders. He lifted the latch on the box, flooding the room with a cherry red light. He felt the coldness creeping into his chest again. He put his hand in the box as if the pulsing heart was calling to him; his fingertips suddenly overcome with tangible warmth. A knock on the door broke him of his trance and he let out a small stream of curses as he put the box next to the sextant and closed the door to the room. He put his hand through his messy trusses and opened the door.

Will Scarlet still seemed rather tired,sleep still apparent in his eyes. His comrade, however, was a man that was up with the dawn and expected others to follow. "Good morning, gentlemen. I trust you slept well?" He opened the door wide enough for their entrance and walked back into his cabin. He took a seat at his desk and kicked his feet up, his eyes glancing at the bookshelf to make sure all was in order.

"We've certainly had worse," Robin declared, already inspecting each inch of the room. "So, where are we exactly, Captain Jones?"

"All business, no fun I see," Killian teased. Robin cleared his throat, burning a hole through Killian's forehead. Clearly, all business. What a good, boring, little soldier. "Current coordinates," he relented, another hologram appearing on the desk in front of them. A flurry of stars reflected in all of their faces as they watched a miniature model of _The Jolly Roger_ weaving through the void to its current position. A small pulsing, light hung a distance away from it. Killian squinted, plans swimming through his brain at light speed. "Half a day's journey at most as long as the weather agrees. _The Black Swan_, last I heard, was sitting pretty in a port on the outskirts of Corona." He pinched the blinking bulb and zoomed in on the final destination. Corona was a beautiful planet, quite the envy of The Enchanted Forest, with its rolling hills and different waterscapes. The palace stood on a hilled island, connecting to the mainland with a stone bridge. The king and queen, too, had their experience with a lost princess whom was now safe in the castle (when she wasn't off on her own adventures, of course. Killian appreciated a woman born of wanderlust). "We'll ride into port on the other side of the mainland. I have an old mate that can help us scope things out." He slammed his hand on the desk, making the hologram disappear. When Will and Robin didn't move, he added. "You're dismissed, gentlemen."

Robin finally eased his stance, resting his arms behind his back with loosened shoulders. For the first time since the evening prior, a smirk appeared on his face. "I'm afraid that will not be happening, Captain. King's orders are to stay with you at all times."

A small ball of fire began boiling in Killian's stomach. He clenched his fist and tapped his chin, watching the two of them wait for his tempered response. Killian forced a smile back to them. "Of course, gentlemen. The only way you'd have fun on this trip, I'd imagine. Let's get to it then, shall we?"

-/-

Killian had practically pushed the helmsman out of the way, wanting to vent his anger on someone, anyone. However, the thought of all of those silvs in his pockets were ample motivation. The ship, trembling before under the helmsman's direction, smoothed its course the moment he touched the handles of the helm. The bumps of nebular gas and solar winds seemed to dissipate as he pulled in to Corona's atmosphere and saw the back port on the southeastern corner of the island. Will and Robin's gazes drifted to the new surroundings as they flew across grassy mountains and high waterfalls. The Enchanted Forest sure had its moments but _this_, this he could get used to. As they crept closer to land, the crew scuttled to prepare for water. "Release the shields!" He bellowed with a smile, watching as the men worked in a flurry of ropes and holograms. Bright blue pixels shimmered across the the height of the ship as the atmospheric shields lowered, the fresh air filling the deck and their lungs. Killian exhaled, steadying himself for the soft plant on the water. "Easy does it, darling," he whispered to his ship.

Robin looked over at him but was astonished to find that the ship almost seemed to listen. They slowed almost instantly, coming up on the tide, seafoam sprinkled on the cusps of rolling waves. When they touched the water, they could barely tell the difference, only knowing for certain when sea spray hit their faces with new life. Will let out a laugh and Robin obliged him, smiling at the thought of his own son back home growing up to have those same kind of laughs. This was a mission, yes, but still an adventure.

"Atta girl," Killian shouted, pulling up _The Jolly Roger_ to port. "Good job, boys-let's bring her in and anchor down. Smee, my effects if you please!" Smee bumbled over to him, carrying a belt with his pistol and a small satchel.

"Sir, he's waiting at port for you, two minutes."

Killian nodded, his eyes glancing at the beach ahead. He motioned for Robin and Will to follow, his steps determined and steady on the planks of the deck like a wild cat. The ship stopped and the metal steps pulled out seconds before his feet touched them, as if a red carpet was unfolding right in front of him. He skipped the last step, his boots thumping onto the wooden port as he strode toward his old friend. He almost mirrored Killian in his stance; his hip jutted out to the side, his arms crossed, his body leaning on a lantern post with a calm air that was almost questionable. "Well, well, look what the kingdom let loose."

His friend smiled and pushed off the post, walking to meet him. "Someone's gotta take care of the rats you're bringing in."

"Oi, we resent that!" Will protested, his feet shuffling with fight even as he tried to maintain his military stance.

Killian rolled his eyes, reaching out to give his friend a jovial pat on the back. "Flynn Rider, it's been too long."

-/-

The trek to the hidden port was not an easy one and most of the men were giving their fair share of complaining. Flynn had been used to running through woods prior to his marriage to the Princess of Corona, so a brisk day's walk was almost soothing for his muscles. It had been years now since he last saw Captain Killian Jones, back when they were young privateers on the apex of space age piracy. He found he enjoyed adventures on land better than those on the sea or sky-motion sickness, go figure-but he had urged Killian to venture forth and do enough damage for the both of them. He, in turn, would keep up with his own form of banditry, until a certain blonde distracted him all too well.

But now Killian was back, with a whole crew of men, two EF soldiers and a metal arm that kept stealing Flynn's attention. "So, are you going to tell me about how you're apparently turning into a robot? Is this some strange disease I don't know about? Oh god, it's not contagious is it? I have potential kids to worry about, you know."

"Relax, you ninny. It was just a misunderstanding."

Flynn scoffed, as they paused to cut away low hanging branches. The humidity in the air was causing Killian's arm to stiffen. The tightness of the gears was almost painful. "Oh, OH, a misunderstanding. Of course."

"I had a run in with The Crocodile."

Flynn moaned. "Killian, not again…"

"I had...relations with his woman. She chose to sail with me. He threw a fit, got my bloody hand chopped off in the process. Luckily, I had quite a gifted android mechanic on board."

"Well, that was rather idiotic."

"I loved her, Flynn."

Flynn seemed to shut up then, respecting how a woman could a man's priorities. It wasn't often that Killian shared his feelings so he appreciated that he was still able to fit into his world. "So, is she…?"

Killian shook his head, brushing away the question and trying to shake the memory of Milah away. "Revenge is a powerful motivator, mate."

"But it won't last forever, Jones."

"Yes, well, consider it an upgrade. Wait until you see what I can do with it." He notched up an eyebrow sky high.

"Unbelievable."

Their conversation was cut short once the port came into view. Most of the ships that didn't port on the outer orbits anchored on the main port near the palace. This port wasn't even a port at all-as they peeked through the brush, they saw a cove open up around them. Tall, rocky walls hid the cove from plain view, a large hole that had formed from the high tides left an opening for ships to pass in. The air was still here, Killian thought. Either people never came or they never left. As if it were trapped in a water globe, a large ship stood in the bay, rocking slightly, its metal planks shining in the sun. The flag, the color of crimson, had a swan in its center that caused Killian to smile. He loved being right.

-/-

They scouted the ship for hours until the sun had set. Some unfortunate _Swan_ crew members had been detained, their rowboat commandeered for the _Jolly_'s use. Killian sent Smee and the crew in first, then him, Flynn, Robin and Will huddled up in the boat. The _Swan_'s crew was finishing up a grog-induced shanty, many of them going down into the living quarters below to sleep off the liquor before their morning shift. When the last of their shaky notes were lost in the night air, the crew crept onto the desks, silencing those on duty. Killian and Flynn walked on, their bodies walking on the edge of the starboard, looking for the entrance the Captain's quarters. "Take the left, I'll move on. Here," He pulled out the pistol from his belt and handed it to him.

Flynn looked at him in annoyance. "Please."

Killian held up his bionic hand, wiggling his metal fingers. "Multi-talented pirate, mate."

"I hate you," he scoffed as he swiped the pistol from Killian's hand and stormed off.

Killian went to port side, finding steps down into the lower deck. He stepped quietly down the hall, lowering his head and hiding his hand whenever a drunken sailor crashed around the corner. Upon finding the quarter deck, he came to an ornate door, painted in red with a silver knocker in the middle. Killian rolled up the sleeve on his coat, flexing the alloys and springs. As his other hand rounded around the knob, he felt a cold, sharp tip of another metal entirely on the back of his neck.

Killian put his hands up and turned around slowly, the tip of the stranger's sword relenting enough to spare his face, of which Killian was grateful. A shadowed figure in a long, red coat and a rather ostentatious hat for a Captain (lipped edge and feathers, _talk about vintage_), held the cutlass without fear, but still with an amateurish stance. "Good form, Captain," he spoke. He raised his left arm out and knocked the cutlass down the ground. A small whirring filled the tense space and the fingers of his hand unfolded and morphed into another shape entirely-a hook. His eyes grew darker-the dim light of an electronic lantern reflecting flame and rage in his irises-as he dodged another punch and took the opportunity to wrap his hook against the back of the figure's knee. "But not good enough!" The figure crashed down onto the floor, moaning in discomfort. Killian stepped over the body, one leg on either side, and leaned in. "Now then, Captain. I know that you have been housing a certain Princess. Why don't you say we parley and see if we can work something out?" His hook caught on the lip of the hat and he tossed it to the side, his fingers slowly folding back into their original form. His eyes squinted, not believing what lay in front of him.

The first thing he saw was gold. Even in the shadows, it was almost blinding. The lantern light cast a blue shade over it, like viewing Atlantis from the surface. Killian leaned his head back, bewildered at the view. Instead of a dreaded pirate captain, a beautiful woman blinked up at him, an infuriated look in her eyes. "I don't think so," she said as she punched him in the stomach and then once again in the groin. Killian only remembered the dancing blue light and a fleeting ray of gold before he hit the ground and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

The dream again.

Cheekbones, storms, a heart falling into the abyss.

And then cold; this he could feel above all else, for it jolted him awake from the dream and pulled him out as if he had jumped head first into a portal. He realized he was drenched and when his eyes focused, they fell on a certain Will Scarlet holding an empty bucket that once held some icy version of what he hoped was just dirty water. He wiped his face and met Will with a stubborn gaze as he balanced himself upright again. "How long was I out?"

"Four minutes, approximately. Whoever knocked ya out left sometime ago."

"What's the status with the crew?"

"We got the _Swan_'s crew detained, sir. Flynn is inspecting the rest of the ship."

"Any sign of the girl?"

"The girl? Ya mean the princess? Did ya find her?"

Killian shook his head. "Do you think I'd be asking if she was here? Check every single inch of this ship!"

"I can't leave ya unattend-"

Killian grabbed Will's shirt with the cold metal of his arm and pulled him closer. "Find her..._now_."

"Aye, sir. No need to get your knickers in a twist." He pushed himself off, brushing past him and back down the dark hallway. Killian gripped the wall, steadying himself back up and brushed his hand through his wet locks. He spit on the floor, getting the taste of the dirt out of his mouth. His eyes caught on something in the corner and he leaned forward to inspect it.

A footprint. Then another, and another, leading a track around the corner.

At this, Killian smiled. "Nice try, lass." He moved like a cat down the hall, placing his feet carefully across the floor, keeping to the shadows. The footprints stopped abruptly in the middle of the floor as if she had taken flight. Killian looked for spaces between the floorboards and wall panels, scratches in the wood from nails, any clue to a hidden passage. His hair continued to drip in his eyes, blocking his vision. He pivoted in place, his pupils dilating and constricting, sifting through darkness and shafted moonlight. The swing of electronic blue lanterns created halos in the unknown space.

More drips. He shook his head to rid himself of the moisture, then realized that it had been coming from above him. Before he could look up, his body collapsed with a heavy weight. A cape swallowed him up and he wrestled with hands and arms to get free. He threw the fabric over his head and pushed his body away from the battling force. He roped the cape around his arm and pulled, smashing the attacker against the wall. His attacker landed against it with an _oomph!_, his body immediately leaning in to block their escape.

The hat was gone now, replaced with the hood which had fallen from her head. Her blonde locks spilled out and she was gasping for breath, her chest heaving. His hand, rapidly changing form into a small sword, pointed it in the shallow of her throat, the rest of his body blocking hers to prevent an escape. "Round two belongs to me, love. Now, let's parley for a moment, shall we? Before I stick this metal into your lovely neck?" The woman looked at him crossly before nodding, her eyelashes wet with perspiration. In looking in her eyes, he momentarily lost his footing. Killian stepped back slightly, still pointing his metal arm at her. "Well, then my dear, what say we walk up to the deck and plan the rest of the evening accordingly, aye? Hands where I can see them." He motioned for her to move forward, following closely behind, the tip of his metal arm pointed at the small of her back. He couldn't help but notice the way the slacks she wore contoured perfectly to her figure, the movement of her hips rocking from side to side. He raised his chin and cleared his throat, trying to keep his attention to the mission ahead.

They walked up the steps, a flurry of Killian's men stopping at the sight of the woman. He whistled for Robin to come over, a look of surprise on his face. He led her to a barrel for her to sit on and stood over her, watching for any quick movements. To her word, she remained there, though stubbornness reeked from every small gesture of her face. "Now then, I take it that you are the rightful missing Princess everyone has been babbling on about?"

"I have no idea of what you speak."

Killian's eyebrows flickered up. "Now, now, while I know it has been awhile, don't expect to take me for a fool. You are the lost princess of Mist Haven, are you not?"

"Princess-" Robin started, his eyes sparkling with amazement, pride in his duty for the crown. Killian raised a hand to silence him, though Robin pulled out his own sword in protest. "Jones, you heard the King and Queen. She goes unharmed or I have every right to skin you alive and I promise you that I have no problems fulfilling that deal."

"Steady, mate," Killian ushered through clenched teeth. "I won't hurt the lass, you have my unwavering word." He looked back at the woman, his eyes locking with hers. For a moment, he felt dizzy. He thought it due to the rocking of the ship, the winds of an oncoming storm, the rush of his crew handling the _Swan_'s. He held his gaze for just another moment before blinking, then the steadiness settled in. "Now, then, where were we? Ah, yes. Your name, please."

She stood up slowly, the ends of her cape flapping at her feet. She pushed aside Killian's arm and smiled. "Yes, I was the Princess, long time ago." Killian and Robin exchanged confused side glances, not relinquishing their stance. "But I won't be going back with you."

"Princess Emma, your mother and father-," Robin started.

"You can tell them that I am alive and safe, and I wish nothing but happiness and well-being to them both. I may return one day, but I won't be going back now. There is still something that I need to do before I can face them."

"Whatever you need, we can assist you, all you need is to ask. But I cannot return without you, Princess. It is my duty and promise to the crown, my promise as a friend."

A small smile left the Princess' lips and a look of regret crossed her face. Killian thought she would cry in that moment, but not a tear crossed the length of her hazel eyes. "How I've missed you, Robin." She reached her hand and covered it over his with sympathy. "I appreciate your help, but this is something that I have to do on my own." She looked over at Killian who had long since brought down his arm, his sword now stitching its way back into hand form. Her eyes looked down at it, the metal glimmering in the moonlight, his insecurity apparent on his face. He pointed his chin up to mask it. "'Captain Jones', is it? I think you're missing a vital piece of information here."

"And what is that?"

She walked over to him, a new confidence exuding from the movement in her hips, the rhythm of them smoother than calm waves. An unusual thirst erupted in Killian's throat. "You found me, you've restrained my crew, but what about the captain?"

"His whereabouts aren't your concern anymore. All that matters is that you are no longer a hostage and you can return home." _So I can get my handsome reward_, Killian finished to himself.

"Too bad that it's not 'him' you have to be worried about."

"What?"

"I'm not a hostage, Jones. I'm the rightful captain of this ship."

-/-

Killian smiled in disbelief, his eyebrows climbing up his face. "Come again, love?"

"Oh, you heard me," she said, her arms crossed in front of him, her royal stance now loosened to one of comfortable-yet credible-confidence. A mischievous smile crept in the corner of her lips. "You and I are of equal rank, Jones. Now, what say you about _getting. off. my. ship_?"

"Princess-," Robin started, but it was Killian's turn to silence him. Robin let out a gruff rumble that had been bubbling up in his throat. Without even looking at his eyes, Killian knew Robin was shooting daggers at him. It was time for Killian to change course. He couldn't lose this deal.

"Fine, you carry on with your charade then. If you want to play pirate, by all means, we won't stop you."

Emma dropped her arms in subtle relief. "Thank you," she muttered, still guarded.

"But-," Killian added, watching as the tension came right back to her face, resting in between her eyes. He scratched the tip of his ear with one hand, rested his metal one on his belt buckle with feigned nonchalance. "You forget one tiny, little thing, Princess. See, I have your crew vastly outnumbered and taken. My men certainly wouldn't mind dumping every single one of them into the bay, tied in chains. Now, a sprightly young woman like yourself would undoubtedly hold down a ship without minor problems….but, alas, you can't do everything, can't you?"

"I can find new crew."

Killian bobbed his head to the left and right, letting her entertain the thought. "True, though it would take one alert from me and another from your family to blacklist you across the realms. And if you do happen to find some crew, good luck trying to outrun me, darling, because we will be following you every step of the way." He had unconsciously walked closer to her, his body a magnet to her own, his face now looking down at her eyes, her cheekbones. _In a different place, different time, perhaps_...Killian thought to himself. He pushed the thoughts-however inappropriate for that fleeting moment-into the back of his mind, but the stars reflected in her eyes and they seared an impression upon him. He gave a subtle wink (nervous twitch, really) and smiled. "Now, I propose this," he whispered, his breath now a fog in the night. "We help you find whatever it is you're looking for. I don't care how long it takes, but you will be leaving on _The Jolly Roger_. We will send word to your parents that you are safe. Once your mission is complete, we will take you back to Mist Haven. I'll have your crew sail the ship into the royal port in the meantime. What you choose to do upon your return is at your discretion."

"_The Jolly Roger_, huh?" was what she asked, a tone of amusement and planning between the syllables.

"Best ship in the galaxy, no better way to make an entrance, I'd say."

"Hmm." It wasn't just a thought, no, it was a secret, something she was holding back.

"What? What have you heard of it?"

He watched her study him, her eyes flickering back and forth. She was reading him as much as he was trying to prevent her from doing so. He had the unusual feeling of being naked. She finally looked away and smiled at Robin. Robin looked like he had been holding in a breath, worry apparent in every crease of his face. "Two conditions." She had dismissed his question, but he relented.

"What do you ask, your Highness?"

"One. I get Captain's quarters."

Killian smirked, both admiring her intent and disliking the thought of sleeping below deck. "I'm more than happy to _share_, my darling."

She rolled her eyes at his innuendo, choosing not to fester his teasing. "Second. As I am to be a temporary hostage without my ship and I know of the journey at hand, I step up as Captain of _The Jolly Roger_."

His pupils dilated, a flurry of smoke billowing up in his stomach and chest. A giggle from Smee made Killian turn his gaze to him. Smee immediately shut up and walked away. "Madam, what you ask for is unconscionable. The ship is bonded with me. It is configured to only take my orders, less I die, and believe me when I tell you that I'm _very_ good at surviving."

"Then consider me second-in-command then," she compromised. "I get to call the shots as equally as you." She smiled then, proud that she had won the battle. Oh, how she had won it. Killian pressed his tongue to his cheek, mulling over the prospect. He didn't even want to look over at his men. The embarrassment of it all…

_But 10,000 silvs...that'll buy you better men_, he thought.

"Princess, you have a deal," he stuck out his metal arm purposely, looking for her commitment to the promise. She hesitated at first-the same hesitation everyone had when dealing with his kind, the outcasts of humanity, just a worthless tin man-but she surprised him when she reached out her own hand and clasped his. His was metal, but he still felt a phantom warmth in between the sheets of alloy. A couple of small gears whirred unexpectedly in a whispering high pitch, shocking both of them, causing him to release his grasp. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and was grateful for the cool wind to mask it. "Robin, if you would be so kind to escort the Princess onto the boat. It's time we get back and set sail."

Robin had been holding it in and at Emma's permission, he wrapped his arms around her. They had been close, he realized. It must have been nice to grow up with friends. Why on earth would she want to stay away from them? He watched them go down the ladder onto the waiting row boat, her face turning back at him briefly. He kept his stern gaze on her, finally blinking as she disappeared from sight.

"So," a voice on his right jostled him awake again. "What did I miss?"

Killian let out a small laugh. "Just the Princess, Flynn. Just the Princess."

He sighed. "Yeah, well, it wouldn't be the first time."

-/-

Killian and his crew had said their goodbyes to Flynn on the port, the rise of two suns creeping over the landscape at opposite ends; by mid afternoon, they'd meet and set in the other's home. Flynn chose to hug instead of shake hands (he was a rare exception to this not-so-manly gesture, marriage had made him soft, Killian often teased), and they set sail, Princess Emma at his side, practically pushing him away from the helm so that she could enter in the coordinates herself. Her eyes sparkled with the reflection of the holograms, pixels swimming in her hazel irises. They startled Killian, a reflexive finger automatically going up to the tip of his ear once again.

"Are you quite done, love?"

"Be patient," she muttered, almost seductively, but her head didn't turn. She was fully enveloped in the map of stars, the twinkling pixels, the swirling, pixelated gases all around them, the promise of adventure. He knew the look all too well. The tips of her fingers finally picked on a dim bulb in the mess of dots and she selected the coordinates. "That's it….chart course." A loud, low beep erupted from the helm and she looked disappointed. "Oh, right," she said, moving away for him to take it. He gave her a rather smug look, placing both hands on the helm handles. He squinted at the bulb and selected it.

"This one?" She nodded, a half smile sneaking out. He selected it, pulling in the details. A small, dwarf planet a couple of realms over appeared in his vision. It hadn't looked familiar. He wasn't sure of what awaited them but he was certainly up for the challenge. "Right, then. Chart course." The hologram disappeared in a whirlpool and a _blip!_, leaving them in the last bit of starlight.

Emma straightened her back, resting her hand on her hips. "So what's a Captain have to do to get some sleep around here?"


	5. Chapter 5

With an annoyed roll of his eyes, Killian conceded. He saw Smee in his periphery and pulled him over to the helm.

"Smee, take over while I take the princess to her quarters."

They walked onto the main deck and through the door to the decks below. A short hallway greeted them and Killian walked down it with confidence, familiar boards creaking underneath his steps. His cabin was at the end of the hall. The door was nothing of value or flash, but a flat, gold pegasus hung at eye level, the only adornment that Killian had allowed. As Killian entered first, Emma grazed her fingertips on the gold, making the wings of the pegasus slightly flicker. She smiled at the magic and mechanics of it, a child's memory reflecting on a grown man's home.

The room was nothing special either, Emma thought, while trying not to obviously inspect it. The bed was smaller than she had thought - a large cot in the corner with built in drawers underneath. There were shelves with various knick knacks, souvenirs of adventures long past, holographic displays of maps and islands scattered across the universe. They left small, whispered projections on the ceiling. Emma could already feel them lulling her to sleep. The back, bay window looked out over the stars behind them, the nebulous gases swirling around the stern, distant asteroids shooting across the horizon. There was a large table in the center of the room, a bottle of rum and tumblers the only centerpiece. A couple of chairs were scattered about, facing a hearth on the wall closest to her and a bookshelf on the east wall.

"Jolly," she heard him say, breaking her stupor.

_"__Captain, how may I be of service?"_ Emma jumped at the sudden feminine voice coming through the walls. It was surprisingly calming - it didn't blurt out but seemed to leak in through the walls like smoke.

"Fire, please. Nice and toasty for our guest," he requested, his hand going straight for the bottle and pouring two glasses.

_"__Yes, Captain."_ A fire of blue and green flames erupted from the hearth, the sound of flickering and static accompanying it.

"Your ship speaks to you? Impressive."

Killian raised an eyebrow as he took a long swig from his glass, coming towards her with the other. Her cold hands wrapped around it, a small spark coming again from his metal hand. He exhaled after he swallowed the rum down, his shoulders immediately calming. "Like I said, best ship in all the realms. Now, sit." He pointed to one of the chairs by the hearth but Emma ignored him, making her way to the bay window and leaned her back against one of the large pillows. She heard Killian grunt, making his way towards her and sitting on the opposite side. She took a long sip from the glass, never tearing her eyes away from the stars but keeping his form in her periphery. "So, are you going to tell me what this mission of yours is? It's the least you can do if I'm going to sacrifice my bed, lest I remind you that I'm all about sharing." Emma turned to him, the rum leaving a sting on the tip of her tongue. She licked her lips. Killian's eyes reflected the constellations they flew past, a spark of trouble glinting in the bottom corners of his irises.

"Now, now, a Captain can't reveal all of their secrets, can they?"

He scoffed, taking another sip of his rum. "You raise a good point there, lass. How about a question for a question, then? Since we're on a level playing field and all," he teased.

Emma squinted, a nervous smile twitching on the side of her lips. "I'll play," she said, setting down the glass in front of her. "Another pirate took something of mine, hid it away at our destination."

"What did he take?"

Emma shook her head. "Play fair, Captain. It's your turn now." Killian smiled, his back easing as he leaned against the opposite wall, his chest protruding towards her. Emma glanced down at the necklaces that ended where his shirt finally decided to be buttoned up. She found herself wanting to get closer to him but put the notion away as quickly as it came. His metal hand motioned towards her, giving her the opportunity. "How exactly did you get roped into finding me for my parents?"

For a moment, Emma witnessed a moment of brief panic fly across his face, but it came and went so quickly, there weren't any traces left. Still, Emma had seen the flicker and knew that mask all too well. He took a deep breath, choosing his words carefully. His jawline twitched, the skin fluttering like wings. "They knew I had a good indication of where your coordinates were. My ship needed some repairs. We simply struck a deal." He wasn't lying but he wasn't completely telling the truth either. A true pirate, indeed. He leaned forward then, his arms crossing. Emma thought he would ask her specifics now, greedily anticipating the endgame.

"How did you get to become the Captain of _The Black Swan_?"

Emma leaned forward, mimicking his stance. "How does anyone become a Captain, Jones? You kill the man that _was_ Captain."

His eyes searched her maniacally but he kept his composure. He was used to making threats but had received plenty of them in turn. Hardships were scarred on his aura. "Hmm," was all he answered with before leaning back again. She echoed the motion.

"What's the greatest treasure you've ever collected?" She asked.

It was a tactic that she was taught all too well and he fell victim to it immediately as she saw his eyes flick over to his left. "_The Jolly Roger_," he remarked, his gaze now wandering to every corner of the room. The last thing his eyes landed on was her. "It's home no matter where I am in the universe."

Emma nodded. She took another swig from the glass and cradled it against her heart. "That must be nice."

"Princess -"

"_Emma_, please. Or Captain if you prefer." She winked.

"Emma," he started, and she rolled her eyes. "After I take you back to your parents, do you think you will stay?"

She thought long and hard, glancing back to the stern, the waves of clouds and sun and shadows of moons behind them. She tried to remember her parents but their faces were cloudy now. She wondered if they had any lines on their faces, any wrinkles, any marks of constant concern. She did remember the sound of her mother's voice and the crease in the corner of her father's eyes whenever he smiled at her. Emma's throat felt hollow. "You've tasted the stars of many realms, Jones. There's nothing quite like that life. You tell me."

Killian sighed, his metal hand touching a pane of one of the windows, tracing the steel, the color blending into his own alloy. He pushed himself away from the window and walked back over to the table to refill his tumbler. "I think we're going to need more rum."

-/-

He heard her sorrowful moans in the night. Even nightmares threaded their way into drunken stupors. But she was lucky enough that sleep still blessed her. She tried to fight it of course, but eventually she drifted off, the gentle swaying of the ship cradling her. He picked her up and tucked her into his cot, her smudged but flushed cheeks peeking out from the covers and her blonde tresses. He nudged off his boots and watched the bits of sun flare peek out from starboard side as he settled into the cushions. He heard the shuffling of feet around him, the men above changing shifts before the morning. The creaks of wood and metal was pulling him to sleep but he tried to ignore it, instead trying to focus on the beating heart just some short paces away. He thought of the reward it would bring him - he could live the rest of his days sailing through the stars, discovering planets, discovering new concoctions of rum, magic, and the opposite sex. He tapped his metal finger against the wood to his side, letting his eyelids droop close.

He caught a glimpse of the storm again before the voice of the _Jolly_ woke him up.

"Captain," it rang out. Killian jolted off the cushions, looking over at Emma as her chest rose and dived underneath the blankets like waves.

"Yes?" He rubbed his eye and tried to shake the buzz of liquor away.

_"__We will be reaching our destination in approximately 6 minutes and 53 seconds."_

"Do we know the name of the location?"

_"__I have checked the databases, sir. Approaching destination, Planet 241.22.24, desert landscape." _

"Common name?"

_"__Common name of Planet 241.22.24 - Agrabah."_

Killian's eyes widened. "_Jolly_, repeat."

_"__Agrabah, sir. Shall I alert the men to ready the shuttles?" _

Killian swallowed. _Impossible_. Agrabah had only been a myth, a hidden planet cloaked from multiple moons, asteroids and surrounding planets. It was the secret gem in a galaxy of stones, a barren landscape with many secrets and treasures to match. "Yes, and prepare for cloaked entry." In a rush, Killian threw on his boots, only pausing to look at Emma briefly before he walked out the door and closed it softly behind him. A bulky figure startled him - Robin.

"Bloody hell, you almost got a saber in the gut."

"Is the Princess safe?"

Killian smirked. Once again, all business. "There aren't many women that leave my bed malcontent, I assure you." He winked, sending Robin into the room to check on Emma in a frenzy. Killian took the distraction to bound up the steps onto the main deck.

"Get your wits about you, gents! We have land on the horizon - ready the shuttles and move your damn feet!" The men scattered as his boots pounded against the planks. As he took the helm and the sounds of the _Jolly Roger_ connected to his touch, he smiled widely. The shimmer of the ship's invisibility shield dulled the sight of the desert planet briefly. They entered through a mild storm, lightning branching out to the sides as if welcoming them with ample warnings. When the clouds dissipated, the world came into focus, the bright sands going from ivory to mandarin orange, to various pinks depending on where the sun hit. Sand began to blow as they neared the ground and anchored, the wind of landing blowing Killian's hair into a chaotic mess. The men hollered while pulling in the sails, the promise of danger lingering in the dry heat.

Steps came up behind him and as he turned, he saw Emma, still slightly delirious from sleep, keep hold of her hair in one hand and gripped Robin's shoulder with the other as the ship settled into the sand. Killian felt a slight pang in his chest from the sight, a twitch in his eye before he closed the hologram map and the ship grew quiet save for the murmurs of his crew. Will had joined them, absently forgetting his true duty. He walked to the stern, looking out over to a looming town a couple of miles away. "Well, Princess, the time for mysteries is nearly gone. Care to inform me where your treasure lies?"

Emma gulped, the first nerves Killian witnessed apparent in the corner of her eyes. "About that…"

His metal hand whirred unexpectedly, matching the small bit of fury bubbling in his stomach. "Yes?"

She looked to the distant city, a tall and round figure miraged but peeking out from the shadows of the gorge. "Feel like breaking into a palace?"


End file.
